Indian Gang
Indian Gang or Dutch's Tribe was an outlaw gang in Red Dead Redemption part III The New Life and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, based mostly in West Virginia. Most, if not all (excluding Dutch van der Linde) gang members were Native Americans. Info Revolver During the fictional events of Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, Colonel Allende hired the Indian Gang to keep people away from Bear Mountains. There has been a long-standing feud between the Indian Gang and the Shadow Wolf Tribe, which intensified when the Dutch's tribe sold themselves out to Allende and defiled the Shadow tribe's sacred burial grounds at Bear Mountains. Jack Marston fights waves of Indian Gang members in Spider's Quarry during the mission "The Hunt For Dutch van der Linde". At the end of the mission, most of the gang members and their leader Dutch van der Linde are killed. Landon Ricketts fights off many of Indian gang members during the mission "Indian Hills" while being escorted on a stagecoach full of TNT through Gaptooth Ride and Rio Bravo. At the end of the mission, Landon and the stagecoacher, Shelby Bancroft survive, and most of the Indian gang members are killed. The New Life Dutch formed his tribe from disaffected young natives off the nearby reservations who hate the US Government, and the white man in general, for taking their land, destroying their way of life, and forcing them into lives of squalor. The gang's main hideout is the northern Tall Trees settlement of Fallen Creek; they are also known to use the abandoned logging camp at Tanner's Reach as a stopover. Indian gang can be found just about anywhere in West Virginia, occasionally, even in Gold Town during a nightwatch job. They are also commonly seen in Crystal Camp, often playing five finger fillet, occasionally riding through in a wild posse. Rarely, some Indian gang members can also be spotted committing crime in Texas, mostly in Rio Bravo and Sand's Grass regions. Most of the criminal activity in West Virginia, indeed, is down to Dutch's wild boys - ambushes, bandit attack during an escort quest and hijackings of supply wagons. Other gangs who have been known to be making crime in West Virginia area are Roe's Criminals and British's Gang. Known members *Dutch van der Linde - Leader *Chief Mangan - Second leader, former second-in-command *Al Wolfscreed *Dakota *Enepay *Hank Shiyani *Hassun *Helaku *Hinto *Honovi *Hopi *Jay Sheeyah *Kosumi *Nastas - former member; turned informant for the FBI Trivia *The holy animal of the tribe was Brumas the Bear. *Some members of Dutch's tribe wear pieces of military uniform, most notably coats and ammo belts. These coats oftentimes have chevrons on them. *Indian Gang is the only gang not to own a gang hideout that can be completed outside a mission. *On many occasions, Indian gang appears to be working alongside Roe's Criminals during random criminal events in West Virginia. Most common example is Greenville Berry, who on many occasions works alongside Dutch's tribe. Gallery Wanted_Dutch_van_der_Linde.jpg|The leader's wanted poster. Playable_skin_Chief_Mangan.png|Chief Mangan's playable skin. Al_Wolfscreed.jpg|Al Wolfscreed. Dakota.jpg|Dakota. Enepay.jpg|Enepay. Hassun.jpg|Hassun. Wanted_Helaku.png|Helaku. Hinto.jpg|Hinto. Honovi.jpg|Honovi. Hopi_at_swamp.png|Hopi. Kosumi_heed.jpg|Kosumi. Playable_skin_Nastas.png|The traitor, Nastas. Merston_VS_Brumas.jpg|Brumas the Bear. Indian_gang.jpg|Indian Gang in multiplayer. Category:Natives Category:RDR Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Gangs Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Evil